


Sealed with a Kiss

by glamglaceon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza comes back from a job when she hears she has a letter.  The letter asks her to meet someone at a certain place.  Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a Fairy Tail fanfic, especially a Jerza fanfic. I support Jerza so hard and I was so upset when they didn't kiss in the anime and manga. Please be kind to me, as this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima, Funimation, etc.

\---- Sealed with a Kiss ----

Erza Scarlet took a seat with a sigh in the Fairy Tail guild hall. She resisted the urge to prop her feet up on the chair opposite her. While she would never show it, there were times some of these jobs took a lot out of her, especially the one she completed with her fellow guildmates Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy. She has to keep up her image of being strong and never showing weakness. She shook her head when images of the Tower of Heaven flashed in her mind's eye. Although Jellal had reconciled himself with her, it was still a painful topic. She tried to hide a blush when she remembered, right before the Grand Magic Games, they almost kissed, with the sunset as their background.

"Erza, you have mail," a high-pitched voice said next to her right shoulder.

The swordswoman held back a yelp and craned her head to meet Mirajane's blue eyes. The beautiful woman was smiling at her, holding out an envelope with Erza's name written on the front. The handwriting was neat and was almost familiar to her, though she can't remember whose it was.

"Thank you Mira," Erza said with a smile, taking the envelope.

Mirajane's smile brightened and skipped back to behind the bar counter she attended. Erza stared at the plain white envelope in front of her before taking out a knife and slicing it open. She inspected the contents and noticed a small sheet of parchment inside. She unfolded the paper and was slightly disappointed that there was only one sentence.

"Come meet me outside the guild hall at midnight."

 _Who would write this? Certainly not one of my teammates,_ Erza thought to herself. _But what if it is a trap? I'll have to make sure I am ready to fight if need be._

\-----

"Meredy, can you stop laughing please?" Jellal Fernandes grumbled.

His fellow guildmate, Meredy, was holding her sides and rolling around the cave laughing. Their other member, Ultear, was smirking at the blue-haired male in front of her. Jellal was staring down at his hands, refusing to meet Ultear's knowing eyes.

"You just can't go very long without meeting your precious Erza," the dark-haired wizard said.

"Shut up, Ultear," the male said. "I want to give her some valuable information. That is all."

"Riiiight. I can't help but remember that one time, before the Games...."

Jellal shot her a glare, a growl in his throat as he tried to hide a blush as images flooded his mind's eye. Ultear chuckled. 

"You are easy to read, Jellal, no matter how hard you try to hide your emotions," she said. "You miss her, despite what you said before. You should have kissed her back then, instead of this pitiful pining."

"I am not pining," he growled.

"You do know we hear you mumble her name at night," Meredy replied, having gotten over her laughing fit. She smiled at him. "It's not a bad thing, Jellal. It just shows that you are human. We cannot control who we fall in love with."

Jellal stood up and walked out of the cave. "I should head over there unless I want to be late."

Meredy pouted as he left. Ultear patted her head and stared into the crackling fire in front of them.

\-----

Erza leaned against the fence outside the guild hall, staring up at the stars. A smile spread across her lips as she remembered watching the stars from her cell as a kid.

_Erza's eyes were wide as she stared out the window of her room. Her mother would often tell her how the stars were made and helped her to memorize which star belong to a constellation. Her chest ached as she thought of her mother and if she was still alive._

_"They are bright tonight, aren't they?"_

_The redhead whirled around and smiled as her friend Jellal walked up to her, his dark gold eyes looking at the stars. She nodded and turned back to her watching._

_"My mother told me about them," she said. "Look there, there's Leo the lion."_

_"Impressive," Jellal murmured. He smiled at her. "I would go out stargazing with my parents too. Father had a telescope and would let me look through it."_

_"Lucky," Erza said. "I wish I could live amongst them."_

_"The stars?"_

_She nodded, a sad look on her face. "Yeah."_

"You haven't changed, Erza."

Erza jumped and nearly lost her balance. A steady and strong hand helped her and she looked into the dark eyes of her crush and old childhood friend Jellal. He had his hood up so he wasn't as easily noticed.

"Jellal," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Hello Erza. You look well." He never noticed that his hand was still on her arm.

"As do you. At least you haven't been captured," Erza replied. His hand was warm on her arm and she tried hard to not think about it.

"We're good at covering our tracks." His eyes checked their surroundings before latching back into her dark eyes. "I couldn't say much in my letter unless it got caught in the wrong hands, but I have some information for you that will help Fairy Tail."

"You could have walked in the guild hall," she said. "Everyone knows what you did for us in the Grand Magic Games."

Jellal shook his head. "As much as I appreciate their trust, I can't risk it."

"And you can risk talking here?"

He was quiet for a few seconds and Erza felt bad about nearly biting his head off. She didn't want to start a fight with him, and certainly not here.

"Let's go some place quiet, then. Anywhere you recommend?" he asked softly.

Erza nodded and led him to her home, a place most people avoided like the devil. Jellal looked around the simple furniture and decided on sitting on the loveseat. Erza went to her room to change out of her armor and into something more comfortable. She joined him on the loveseat, careful to not sit too close to him.

"What is it you want to tell me, Jellal?" she asked.

The male wizard ran a hand through his hair, trying not to think how close they were and how he wanted to pull her even closer. He slid a hand inside his robes and pulled out a huge pack of papers. "We ran into some troublesome Dark guilds we couldn't shut down. We gathered what info we could get on them and wanted to warn you. They are strong and they are aiming to take you out."

Erza took the papers and set them on her coffee table. "Thank you."

An awkward silence fell upon them. There were more they wanted to say but not sure how the other would take it.

"Is Fairy Tail doing well?" Jellal asked.

Erza nodded. "We are gaining popularity after the Games. More and more people are sending us job requests. Pretty soon we can build a bigger guild hall."

"That's good news. I know everyone was confused when the majority of you went missing." Jellal looked down at his knees. "I knew you would come back, all of you." He put a hand on hers. "Everyone else gave up but I never did. Neither did Ultear or Meredy. Maybe it's because we faced you and knew how tenacious you are."

Erza smiled. "Thank you for that, Jellal. We didn't think we would vanish, or be gone that long." Her smile dropped.

"Erza..."

Jellal hated it when she fell silent and suffered. He wanted to do something, anything. It reminded him too much of the times they were slaves and building that wretched tower. He took his hand off her hers and cupped her cheek. When her tearful eyes met his, he snapped. He pulled her to him, his other arm going around her waist, and kissed her. He meant it to be short, to shock her out of her grief, but her own arms wound around him and she kissed him back. He held back a groan and contented himself to kissing her. They only broke away to catch a breath, their eyes locked onto each other.

"Don't ever stop smiling or being positive, Erza," he said once he caught his breath. "It pains me when you feel sad."

Erza struggled to reign in her emotions but when she did, she flashed him a smile. He smiled back and helped her erase the tears on her cheeks.

"There's my girl," he whispered. He kissed her cheek and dragged his lips to her ear. "I love you, Erza, and I always will. Please, never change."

"I will try not to," she said. "And I love you too. Even back then...." She blushed.

Jellal chuckled. "So I wasn't the only one. I fell in love with you back then as well. I was always too scared to tell you, especially with Simon feeling the same way."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't talk about him now. Keep your thoughts to now."

They made small talk as they held each other close, basking in the warmth of the other and in the love they could now share. It was with regret that Jellal had to leave, but his heart felt a whole lot lighter and he went back to his guidmates. _Good luck in everything you do from now on, Erza. Be careful._

\---- end ----


End file.
